This invention relates to a decoration for a Christmas tree having a motor driven carousel for displaying a series of transparent images supported about a Christmas tree light preferably carried on a string of lights.
Motor driven carousels have been utilized for Christmas tree decorations incorporating a lamp in the form of a standard Christmas tree light utilized as part of a string of lights. Carousel arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,079 and 4,989,120. These Christmas tree decorations utilize a housing formed of two hemispherical hollow upper and lower members containing a motor driven carousel carrying a sculptured display. The display is illustrated as being in the form of a landscape including animal and human figures, buildings, vehicles and the like. Once such a three-dimensional display has been selected it cannot be changed and the user has no means of altering the display material so as to personalize the display such as by securing a series of images such as incorporating transparent photographs of any desired type including individuals and landscapes of any kind having personal significance to the user.
The prior art is further illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,038 which describes the use of a motor driven carousel which itself contains a string of lights and which carries a pattern of cutout images for displaying a kaleidoscope of images in various changing colors. The image device is carried by a stand and is not suitable for use as a Christmas tree decoration or as a means for personalized display.